


Big Enough for Five

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [21]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cuckolding, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mindfuck, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII), Wet Dream, ntr, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: There's a reason why Cloud Strife never enjoyed a sexual relationship with anyone. Unbeknownst to him, his subconscious aversion was all due to a certain white haired one winged angel. An angel who would rather trap his puppet into an almost eternal nightmare, until the nightmare is invaded by unwelcome guests.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Big Enough for Five

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to cheerful music while writing this. While surfing twitter, I saw the word NTR and I was pretty sure I read about it before and then I found the term online, Netorare. And I was hit by this story. It's a bit random, and mostly smut. Enjoy.

The heady smell of sex was something Cloud had never truly gotten used to.

When did this start?

At first, it was just a drunken moment, and the next, it was a nightly thing. Women were so soft. The shape of their thighs. Their breasts. The way the buttocks curved, as if they were meant to be grabbed.

And he just did that, lifting it up, against the wall, and pushing the head of his cock, up the pink walls.

Just watching it disappear in that tight heat, over and over again.

Spreading the legs wide, and putting one over his shoulder.

So that Tifa was tiptoeing with just one.

“W-wait. Cloud. Not too hard…”

Tifa was panting and was trying to push him away but her hips were twitching again and again, clearly enjoying it.

“You came?”

Tifa couldn’t look at him in the eye, as he pressed in deeper, putting a finger on that swollen numb and rolling it on his finger.

“Ngghhh….”

She was crying out in a way she never did before. Who knew Tifa could act so girly too. Almost helpless as she herself pressed against him, gyrating her body despite wanting it to stop.

“I… did. Idiot. And if you keep doing that I’ll… again”

She put a hand on her mouth and Cloud tilted his head, “You’ll what? Again?”

And Cloud smiled.

Tifa gasped as she stared at Cloud, “Your eyes… Cloud your ahhhhh—”

“What about my eyes, Tifa?” Cloud lifted her other leg up and hooked both of them on his arm, just pressing into the tight heat. His SOLDIER strength made it easy to manipulate her body like a doll.

And still, it wasn’t enough. He was trying to be careful, but he couldn’t let loose and just hurt her. Still, it felt good.

He groaned as the slapping of his hips kept going and he found his mouth on hers, muffling her gasps and moans.

Soon, he brought her on the wooden planks.

They were fucking in Aerith’s church and anyone could just walk in.

But no one really visited Aerith’s church but him.

Cloud found himself squeezing one breast as he bit off his glove and pressed a finger inside Tifa along with his cock, watching her twist in pain, and pleasure.

“Cloud… please!... I can’t… it’s too big.”

“You’ve been saying that. But your body likes it.”

“This isn’t like you.”

Cloud smirked, “Oh… and how do you know that?”

Cloud raised her legs and rammed hard. And her eyes went wide.

“You know me so well after all, Tifa.”

Tifa pushed back, harder this time, tensing her legs and using her fists.

**_That’s it, puppet. Let go._ **

Cloud brought both of her wrists down and fucked her harder, this time smiling as she finally started clenching around him harder.

The sight of her tears pushed him over the edge, and he came.

Cloud pulled out and watched the green tainted seed leak out along with something dark. Almost like slime.

And it was coming out from her.

Cloud found himself slowly moving his eyes upwards, to the sight of Tifa’s unconscious body.

“Tifa.”

He leaned over her and tried to shake her.

“Tifa, wake up. Hey. I know I overdid it.”

Tifa was out cold and when he brushed his hand over her head, to support her body he saw blood.

Cloud stared at his hands in horror.

**_I warned you puppet._ **

**_You’re tainted._ **

**_And you’ll break everything you touch._ **

**_See._ **

Cloud felt guilt rip at him.

His hands shook as he stared uselessly. His eyes swerved towards the box of materia he kept in the church and scrambled for a restore materia.

He found it and began casting but Tifa wasn’t moving at all.

As he trembled, kneeling before her naked body.

‘I’m a monster.’

**_Yes._ **

**_You’re my puppet._ **

And Cloud could feel ghost-like hands tracing the side of his face.

And before long, he was staring at Sephiroth as he materialized from thin air.

“How will you fix this now, Cloud? If you don’t do anything, your precious friend will turn into a monster. That’s what mother’s cells do to those who are unworthy of her love.”

And Sephiroth slid behind him.

“Why don’t you kill her? End her suffering before it starts?”

Cloud watched as Tifa’s hands twitched.

And Cloud was frozen in place until brown eyes were overtaken with black.

Tifa’s slender arms started turning into a shade of purple. Her hair was elongating and merging into thicker strands that looked too sharp to still be called hair.

“Do it, Cloud.”

Sephiroth pressed his lips on his ears.

“Or are you too far gone to care? She won’t hurt you after all. But if you let her live, she’ll destroy everyone… that’s what monsters do. They indiscriminately hurt those around them.”

Tifa was up now, with one hand reaching out to him, “Cloud. Help… H-elp me.”

Sephiroth smirked, his gloved hands tracing a path down his chest.

“How foolish. Kill her, Cloud.”

Cloud shook his head, “I don’t want to…”

She was standing and her whole back curved as a twisted wing made of black bone popped out and it lashed out, hitting a column that brought wood and rubble from the floor above.

“Tifa!”

Cloud found the strength to move then, and hugged her.

Before long her wing had found its way to his chest and Cloud coughed out blood.

Sephiroth frowned.

“A pity.”

And Sephiroth summoned the masamune on his hand and calmly stalked the two. Cloud pushed Tifa behind him and Sephiroth pointed his sword at him.

“Step away, Cloud, if you will not kill her, then I’ll do it for you. Like before.”

And Cloud glared.

Sephiroth smirked, licking his lips.

“This is your punishment for being unfaithful to your true purpose.”

“Shut up!”

But Cloud could do nothing as the Masamune stabbed straight down into Tifa’s spine and she started disappearing.

Just like everyone.

* * *

Cloud gasped as he woke up with a start.

He was panting as he stood up and poured himself a glass of water.

Tifa was beside him, “Bad dream?”

“Yea… maybe. We should stop doing this?”

Tifa pouted, “Doing what? Cloud. What are you talking about?”

Cloud looked down, and stared at her dark eyes, “You… you were trying to tell me something about my eyes?”

“Oh. They turn green sometimes. Like Sephiroth’s.”

And her smile stretched out almost enough to tear her face apart.

* * *

Cloud whimpered as Denzel kept shaking him in bed.

“He’s all curled up. Is Cloud going to be alright?”

Tifa shook her finger, “He won’t be able to sleep well if you keep sitting on him like that.”

Marlene sighed, “I guess we’ll have to make do with you today, Denzel.”

Tifa plucked Denzel away from Cloud and sighed. “Yeah. Sorry about this.”

“No, it’s alright. Just list orders and carry drinks. Beat up bad customers.”

“Yea. It should be easy, Denzel.”

Tifa laughed and led them out of the door but before they were able to close it, Cloud twisted to a ball and begged, “No more… Sephiroth… Tifa... Please… Stop.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t wake him up?”

Tifa sighed, “It’s not that easy.”

“Hey. Who’s Sephiroth?”

“Oh he’s the SOLDIER who’s obsessed with Cloud,” Marlene said proudly.

“Marlene! Denzel, Cloud will tell you eventually.”

And the door closed with a loud bang.

* * *

And somewhere in the subspace of the Lifestream, Sephiroth was watching his puppet cry.

“The things I do for you.”

Cloud was curled up in a ball and didn’t want to move from the bed, having woken up from it one too many times. The same bland ceiling of the apartment he shared with Denzel.

But he always woke up alone, with Tifa coming inside and turning into a monster.

“Perhaps when you wake up, you'll remember you’re mine.”

Cloud nodded and whispered, “Let me go?... You made your point clear.”

“No, you don’t understand, Cloud. Do you? The only ones you can ever be intimate with are those with mother’s cells, otherwise all of them will suffer a very painful death.”

Cloud nodded numbly.

“I understand.” Blue eyes gazed at green.

“And even then, why would I ever let them have you. I own you, puppet,” Sephiroth smirked and in one blink of an eye, he was alone in his room.

And he was staring at all the four walls, breathing in and out and there was a knock as Tifa’s voice came, “Cloud! I’m setting up the bar soon. I need your help.”

“Cloud?”

“Don’t go in. Please!”

“Oh… okay. I… I’ll be downstairs, if you need me.”

* * *

“Is this real?”

Cloud slapped his face, and it hurt.

He stepped in the bathroom and stared at his green eyes.

“Is this me?”

* * *

Zack Fair appeared beside him as Cloud was brushing his teeth, “Spike. Looks like he’s running you ragged again. Want a hand?”

“I… I... “

“I guess that’s a yes.”

Cloud closed his mouth. He was tired. Wasn’t Zack supposed to be dead? Was he dead too? Is that why everything was so confusing?

“He went too far, didn’t he?”

Zack sighed and brought him into his arms and Cloud didn’t care as he pressed his face against Zack’s neck. He felt so real. So warm and he felt safer. Just being hugged like that.

He was going mad.

“Looks like an unwelcome pest appeared.” Sephiroth had his back against the doorframe.

“Hey, we were friends once. Don’t call me a pest,” Zack retorted.

Sephiroth glared, “There is nothing you can do when he’s tied to me so deeply.”

Zack grinned, “Don’t worry. I’m not here to take him away or tell you he doesn’t belong to you or any of that crap. You see, Aerith and I have been watching the two of you for the longest time and I really think it’s about time you learn to share and stop tormenting him. Cloud’s just a guy who has a big heart. The type that loves everyone...”

Cloud blinked up at Zack’s blue eyes. “Are you real?”

“I am, buddy.”

“Share? I do not share.” Sephiroth pushed himself off and stepped closer, holding out his hand threateningly as the Masamune appeared.

Zack frowned, “But sharing is caring. You might even find it nice. How about we try it?”

Zack sighed, “Cloud, forgive me, buddy, but I’m just doing this to prove a point,” And Zack pressed a knee up Cloud’s legs, and Cloud groaned.

And Zack placed both of Cloud’s wrist above his head.

“Z-zack, what are you doing?”

And Cloud couldn’t meet Zack’s eyes.

Sephiroth watched with interest as Zack pressed his lips against Cloud’s neck, eliciting a broken cry from the boy.

Cloud struggled with inner turmoil and was unable to fight Zack’s advances, someone he considered his hero. Someone too precious to hurt.

He looked so weak against Zack’s bulkier frame.

“Hmmn.”

Zack paused in his ministrations and grinned, “See, there are certain things you’ll never experience if you don’t learn to share.” And Zack began peppering kisses along the boy’s collar, sliding a hand down Cloud’s dick.

“Don't. No… He’s watching.”

“Shh, Cloud. Just feel.”

“I can merely give him the illusion of another you… you don’t even have to be real.”

And to prove his point, Sephiroth snapped his fingers and another Zack appeared beside Sephiroth, looking exactly like Zack who was holding Cloud against the wall.

“Um… what’s happening. Why… why are there two of you, Zack?”

Cloud was searching for Sephiroth’s eyes, “Aren’t you all dead?”

And Cloud struggled before sagging against Zack, “Please… don’t… I can’t take this anymore.”

“You’re making him cry again, how could you, Sephiroth!? I didn’t die for you to make him cry.”

Cloud felt his hair getting brushed away from his eyes.

And before long, Zack’s lips were on his.

Sephiroth watched with interest as Zack worked off the towel away from his puppet’s body and it dropped to the floor.

“See, you can’t always torture the person you love. You have to learn how to be gentle.”

“That’s right.”

Aerith appeared from the doorway, “It’s not fair you’re always invading his dreams. So I’m taking over unless you play nice. Cloud deserves to be with everyone.”

“You,” Sephiroth said with vitriol and was internally seething.

And Aerith didn’t do anything but sit on the bed before the bathroom.

“I love Zack, but I’ve always loved Cloud too. Don’t you think, watching them both… is a bit hot?”

Aerith was blushing and she began wrapping herself with Cloud’s blanket, inhaling it. “You even have his scent… this feels so real.”

Sephiroth looked taken aback by the unexpected compliment and stared at the copy of Zack and decided he had no need for it. Not right now.

He stared at Cloud whose face was twisted in pleasure as Zack took him in his mouth.

Aerith patted beside her without really looking at him. Eyes just glued to Zack and Cloud’s figure as Zack made a quick work of Cloud as if Cloud was just some virginal boy.

“Hmmn… have you ever done a foursome?” Aerith asked.

Sephiroth stared at Aerith as if she grew another head, but he always thought that there was something wrong with the Ancient, even before, when she wasn’t so powerful.

“No.”

“You should. It’s fun.”

And Cloud was moaning as he came in Zack’s mouth.

“Yeah Seph. Come on, join us.”

And Zack carried Cloud on the bed, and lay them in the middle of the three of them.

“What do you say? Or are you too chicken?”

Sephiroth’s gaze sharpened.

“If you’re doing this to trick me…”

“No such thing. It’s just that, he’s crying all the time. That’s not the best way to court someone, Seph. That’s why it’s taking it so long for him to fall for you.”

Aerith elbowed Zack and coughed, “That aside, Cloud deserves a break too. Or you can just watch. We promise we’ll put on a good show.”

She leaned down and gently cupped Cloud’s confused face, “Don’t worry, Cloud. We just want to take care of you. All you have to do is lie down.”

And Cloud looked so vulnerable, looking at Aerith.

It was an expression that Sephiroth had never seen on Cloud. The way he opened up to her with trust and something undeniably resembling fondness.

The same way he would look at his puppet.

Could it be that they were telling the truth?

But if it was a trick, it was easy enough to cut off their connection and erase the memory from his puppet’s mind.

Aerith chuckled as if she heard his thoughts

“Come on. Why don’t you touch him?”

Sephiroth dragged a gloved fingertip against his puppet’s hips and Cloud looked so tormented.

“Aerith… he’s…”

“It’s going to be okay, Cloud.”

And Cloud moaned as Sephiroth wrapped his hands around his cock before Zack smirked and raised Cloud’s leg as he played with the cum and pushed it in Cloud’s ass.

“Hnghh.”

And Aerith merely smiled as she pressed a kiss on Cloud’s lips.

Sephiroth watched Cloud’s expressions, watching his puppet who was usually so desperate to fight him give in so easily.

* * *

Tifa came back to Cloud’s bed hours later and sighed, “Shiva, what kind of dream are you having, Cloud?”

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cum and mako and told herself to change the sheets later. Definitely **not** something she wanted to explain to Denzel or Marlene.

And Cloud was shaking, his face a pinched but pleasured expression, “No… Aerith… Zack… not there… Sephiroth… Gaia…”

Tifa shook her head, “At least you’re not crying this time. Sweet dreams Cloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, Everyone x Cloud is something I want to write one day. I'm slowly falling into that trap as I get more comfortable writing their characters LOL. T ^ T Poor Cloud. Not my fault you're so adorable.
> 
> I love feedback. Would love to know if you had fun reading it.


End file.
